Of Blindness, Bandages and Alchemy
by IrisElric-HalfMetalAlchemist
Summary: "I am a happy, die-hard single and will always remain a happy, die hard single. Hey, nobody would want to have a blind wife, let alone a girlfriend. The idea itself was pure insanity." But apparently I never knew insanity until I met Kimbley. KimbleyxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Sibyl Blancmanque**_

Age: 21 years old

Hair color: Bleached white

Hair style: Hair sticks out from under the eye bandages she wears, most of it is cut down to size because it's a drag to brush her hair, but keeping the trademark mussed-up bangs.

Eye color: She doesn't have any eyes (she still has the sockets), but claims that her eyes used to be silver before meeting the Truth.

Occupation: State Alchemist, A.K.A. the Silver Eyed Alchemist

Commanding Officer: Roy Mustang, and later on Major General Olivia Millier Armstrong.

Alchemy Style: The very mention of it will make you pee your pants. You'll know why soon enough.

Status: Always will be a happy, die-hard single (or will she?)

Personality: Caring but lonely

Hobbies: Praying, dozing off and designing new alchemy techniques.

Past: Transported to Amestris at 15 years of age, eyes were taken as payment, and was brought to Dublith where she became Izumi Curtis' first student. She graduated after three years and chose a slot as a State Alchemist in the military. She didn't get kicked out of the house, just death glares from Izumi (she's blind so she wasn't the least bit intimidated, but scared all the same).

Family: Mother's name was Angelie Dupree; father died in a car accident; had one older brother before getting transported to Amestris.

Attire: Wears anything comfortable, she draws the line at miniskirts, and does not wear any formal wear whatsoever unless absolutely necessary. Oh, and don't forget the eye bandages.

Weakness: The people she loves.(cheesy much?) This includes Kimbley. LOL. Don't ask.

**Thank you! Thank you very much!(i'm self-congratulatory; let it pass) I'm working on the next chapter. I am now free to write at my own leisure! WOOOHOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hi people of the world! Iris Elric here with another fanfic. And no, this time it's about Kimblee Anyway, the other one I'm working on is gonna be on hiatus - DON'T BASH ME! - and this one's been under my consultant's supervision. I've learned some tips on my OC's and I'm pulling out all the stops to try finishing this story. OH YEA! And I'm inwardly debating on whether to keep Kimblee alive throughout this entire fic-verse(this fanfic practically ends when the series ends). So, review to keep your gentlemanly idiotic bomb-loving psychopath alive. Starting… *glances at stopwatch* now. *Looks at Kimblee suspended in midair thanks to a rope*/ **

**/Kimblee: *Looks below him* Sharks. Real original. / **

**/Aww. I wanted to see how you would scream like a girl. *does trademark pout* Oh, and see how long it would take for you to pee your pants. And I did want piranhas, but they give me nightmares./ **

**/Kimblee: I do **_**not **_**scream like a girl. And that's disgusting. The peeing-in-pants thing, I mean./**

**/Okay. Suit yourself. You'll be up there unless I get to my fifth reviewer, and you may not live throughout the whole fic unless we have unanimous votes to keep you alive. My first was thegriffin88. Four more to go. *sits down to check on reviews*/**

**/!/**

**/Kimblee: What? What is it? Can I get down now?/**

**/That was me in sarcasm mode. Apparently nothing. So far. Time for the disclaimer! Do your thing, Kimbley!/**

**/Kimblee: You have got to be kidding me. I'm hanging a hundred -**

**/Approximately three-hundred and seventy-two, actually./**

**Kimblee:- feet in the air, a rope around my waist, and piranhas obviously praying for the moment that I fall to my demise! /**

**/Fine, ingrate. *ahem* I don't own anything that has to do with Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Not even Kimblee. I do own Sibyl, however. And the sharks come form **_**Jaws**_**. And the 'keeping Kimblee alive' thing will only work for the fic and not my death threat./**

**/Onward! To Amestris!/**

**/Kimblee: …we've got an air-headed dunce for an author. We're saved./**

**/Oh shut up you bomb-dating suit-wearing jerk wad./**

**/Kimblee: Touché./**

Chapter 1:

Time to get out of the house

"CRAP!" hands clasped around her left foot, Sibyl mentally cursed herself for pulling out that last box off the high shelf. Right now she was trying to maintain her balance while standing up on one leg. The box skidded off to the left of Sibyl's injured foot.

"SIBYL! WHAT'S THE MATTER? WHAT'S WRONG?" her teacher Izumi Curtis slammed the trapdoor wide open with an ear-jarring thud.

**/Yes, everybody. Izumi is Sibyl's teacher./**

"Uh…um…my…f-foot?" Sibyl answered, with as much politeness as humanly possible, while keeping her balance after quitting hopping around the floor. Izumi completely scared the living daylights out of her, even _if _she couldn't see her ex-master's face.

Izumi sighed, continued down the stairs, and flicked on the lights, revealing a twenty-one year old hunched over her left foot, cradling it and massaging it at the same time. Said twenty-one year old wore her short, tomboy-ish ivory white hair in a style that looked pretty much obscured by eye bandages. Izumi walked over to another shelf, picked out a medical kit and took out a roll of bandages.

"Sit down." Izumi said in an authoritative tone.

"Did I hear right, Mrs. Curtis?" Sibyl asked.

"SIT. DOWN. NOW." repeated Izumi. Only this time, Sibyl was sure she heard it through gritted teeth. Which Izumi was doing. Sibyl slowly lowered herself to the floor, feeling slowly around it to make sure there weren't any pointy, sharp, or downright disgusting objects under her. None so far. She proceeded with seating herself down onto the floor, but also misjudging the last few inches that came between her backside and the cold, hard floor. Sibyl fell flat on her poor bottom with a thud.

"Ow. I thought you said you got me." she said, supporting herself with her left arm.

"…'I thought you said you got me,' she says." Izumi snorted.

"Mrs. Curtis? Is this about my choice?" Sibyl inquired.

"What else would it be about?"

Sibyl sighed, crestfallen. She was joining the military, and as a State Alchemist. Izumi's view on the military was pretty harsh, and Sibyl simply joining it gave her a one-way ticket out of the Curtis household. Oh well, couldn't be helped. She just wanted to prove Izumi wrong.

"So Mrs. Curtis," Sibyl started, "What was in the box?"

"Hm? Oh, that. Those were just some memorabilia from Dante, my old teacher.", she replied, now in a softening tone. The second Sibyl heard the name Dante, her lips twisted up into a smirk.

"Mrs. Curtis?"

"Yes, Sibyl?"

"Where's the box?"

"A little to your left. Why?"

Sibyl didn't respond. Her only form of a reply was rolling over a bit to the left and feeling around for anything that felt square-ish, cube-ish, and a bit smooth. Before her hand could even touch solid ground, she felt her fingers brush against something that resembled hardened paper.

"Bingo." Sibyl pulled the box towards herself and picked it up as soon as it was close enough. Her hand rummaged through the contents of the box, and she picked out what felt like the most ignored one. She could tell because it was a rolled-up piece of paper, with a ribbon that felt soft to the touch. She succeeded in pulling the object out of the box and examined (by feeling and smelling) it more carefully. The paper was obviously high-grade. You didn't need a genius for that. Also, it smelled perfect. Not too much perfume, and not too little. Dante had class, that was for sure.

Sibyl felt a faint tapping on the parchment. "Do you want me to read it for you, Sibyl?"

"Yes, please." Sibyl handed her the roll of parchment. She heard something slide off, which she assumed was the ribbon. Izumi slowly unraveled the paper, thanks to the sheer weight and thickness of it.

"_Dearest Izumi,_

_Congratulations on graduating. I apologize. There's no other way to define your success. I am proud of you; I really am. If ever you will need anything, just come back for I will be waiting with open arms._

_Oh, and don't forget to share your knowledge with other aspiring alchemists. _

_Congratulations again, _

_Dante."_

"Wow."

"Wow indeed," Sibyl could've sworn Izumi sniffed at that second. "Now, back to packing your things." At those words, Sibyl stretched out a hand, and naturally, Izumi grasped it. They were used to it by now. To the being blind thing. Sibyl lived here for roughly four years (we guess you could say that since she doesn't pay attention to the time…she's blind here people! Keep your shorts on and read the profile!).

Sibyl memorized basically everything she needed to memorize in the house, like where most of the furniture was, the places where stairs were, and where to stay away from-a.k.a the kitchen stove, the dish rack, and the doom place of all doom places: the basement stairs, which she had successfully climbed down from backwards. However, Sibyl was already a grown woman, and she already learned how to use the rest of her senses and when absolutely necessary, using her alchemy.

**/You'll find this one out for yourself soon enough./**

Sibyl's room was a stairway up since they were in the basement.

"Sibyl?" a rough voice echoed though the hall. Sibyl needed a split second to know it was Sig Curtis and jerked her head mechanically towards the sound of his voice. Sibyl's opinion on him was being the kindest husband in the universe, and that Izumi was the luckiest woman on earth to have him. Sibyl knew that she was a happy, die-hard single and would always be, thanks to her disability-A.K.A. her blindness. But she didn't care as long as there were people who loved her the way she was. Back to reality, Sibyl daydreamed her way through Sig's conversation(well it wasn't much of a conversation since Sibyl didn't say anything).

"Um, Sig? I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"Okay. Your bags are packed and final touches are up to you now. The attire we put in consists of jeans and shirts. We also put in a First Aid kit with lots of eye bandages. If you need anything, give us a call. And don't hesitate to ask questions to anyone. Manson will be with you at least until you board the train." he repeated.

"Got it!" Sibyl straightened up, performing a mock salute as she went. Unknown to her, Izumi stiffened up in response.

Sibyl headed to her room, which was only a few steps away. She felt around for the doorknob, which Sig said was a dull gold. She finally found the cold, hard metal and opened the door. The sweet smell of the hardwood furniture was cloaked with the stench of linen. She guessed Izumi and Sig wanted to preserve the furniture. Instead of the smell of wood, the soft carpet sufficed for the farewell from the Curtis household. Taking off her sandals, she basked in the texture of the rug for five minutes. After the relaxation, she felt around in her closet for something to wear. It was the only thing in the room that wasn't covered in sheets. Sibyl felt around for a jacket, or a coat, or anything whatsoever. She found a pair of jeans, an oversized shirt, and a pair of combat boots, which was comfortable enough to suit her tastes, though.

She quickly slipped them on, all the while thinking of what she could do for the State Alchemist exams. She thought about showcasing her main type of alchemy, and what was her best bet for the exams. She didn't want to show the most powerful one she had; she wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, she wanted to save it from becoming too dangerous for any innocent bystander. Sibyl guessed that she'd have to start small, then.

She eventually found herself at the bottom, looking for drawer handles. She had to see if she missed anything she would need. Instead she found a little box with a ribbon that felt like it was tied in a grandeur fashion. Actually it _was_ in a grandeur fashion. Sibyl knew this was Sig's present for Izumi. It had to be. Her birthday was coming up soon, anyway. She wanted to have a piece of this action since it could be the last time she could ever greet Izumi a 'happy birthday'. Sibyl had to at least give the present before parting ways. She closed the doors of the closet and made her way down like a kid on a sugar rush.

**/I'm pretty sure you guys know I borrowed some happenings from the anime for this scene. Modified and tweaked for your-and my-enjoyment./ **

She felt Izumi's weight on the floor and listened to the sound of sharpening knives. She burst in, nonetheless.

"Teacher Izumi-" she was suddenly cut off when a knife breezed by the lower part of her cheek, followed by Izumi's tell-off-a-thon.

"**YOU ARE **_**NOT **_**TO CALL ME YOUR TEACHER! I DO NOT TEACH ALCHEMISTS TO HAVE SUCH HORRIBLE INTENTIONS, ESPECIALLY LEAVING TO BE A DOG OF THE MILITARY!" **Izumi retaliated. Sibyl was sure that all the color drained from her face. Izumi was the kind of person to be docile one second and mad the next.

"…Are you done yet…?" squeaked a shell-shocked Sibyl.

"Mayb-HULP!"

Sibyl sniffed the air. The smell of fresh blood filled the room. She scrambled from her place on the wall to where Izumi's weight was concentrated, and slung the older woman's arm over her shoulder. By the time Sibyl already reached Izumi, though, she was already limp. That was _never _a good sign.

"Mrs. Curtis?" Sibyl gently jostled Izumi. No response. "MRS. CURTIS!" she kept on shaking the sense back into Izumi, but to no success whatsoever. "MRS. CURTIS! STAY WITH ME NOW! DON'T YOU DARE BLACK OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME? _CAN _YOU HEAR ME?" still no response. Sibyl guessed it was time for Plan B.

She tried to get as much of her voice out as possible, and screamed, "SIG! SIG! IT'S IZUMI! SHE'S OUT COLD!" no more than seventy-two seconds later did she feel the burden lift from her shoulders and be pulled out and away from the kitchen. Sibyl (miraculously) didn't trip over anything so far. By the time they got to Izumi's room, Sibyl apologized for what she did.

"It's not your fault, Sibyl." Sig said.

"You're just telling me that because you know that it's my fault." she replied, full of self-incrimination.

"Sibyl, don't-"

Sibyl cut Sig off, "Don't what? Don't take this out on myself? It's my fault. If I just remembered I wasn't her student anymore, this wouldn't have happened." she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Sig, don't throw me a pity party today. Please, not today, of all days."

"Sibyl, you know better that to just blame yourself. She's been in this condition for a long time now." he softened his tone. "Now, you best be going. You can't stay around to apologize. Think of the consequence. Or maybe even, _consequences_."

This struck a very fearful part of her. Not only was Izumi the only person who actually had the power to punish her, the punishments were also the worst things a normal sixteen-year-old would not _ever_ want to get caught up in. One of those involved using the 'big guns' of her alchemy. And it took _a lot_ out of her. "Okay. Thanks. And tell Izumi I'm sorry."

"Will do."

Before Sibyl could even advance a step out the door, she remembered the little box. "Oh, and Sig?" he momentarily became silent. That was Sibyl's cue to fire away. "I think you should give this to Izumi. Found it in my closet. How it got there, I don't know, and I'm sure I won't know at all." she stretched out her hand, and sure enough, there lay the little present.

"Well, Sibyl, I don't think I might want to. And neither will Izumi." Sig replied. "It's yours."

"Excuse me?" the twenty-one-year-old asked, incredulous of her luck. No one had ever given her a gift, unless it was a holiday or her birthday. And being a shy one while she was young, she didn't get quite as much. And here was a man speaking on his wife's behalf, that he was giving her a special gift. She couldn't believe how happy she was.

"You heard me; it's yours. Izumi and I wanted to give it to you before you left. But now… I don't think that's an option."

"Wh-what is it, then, Sig?" she felt the weight of the little box disappear from her hand. Sig untied the ribbon, ripped the paper off and handed her a choker with a cross in the center.

"Here," he said, tying the ends of the choker around her neck. "What do you think?"

"Sig, it's great. I can't see it, but it's beautiful. Thank you. Thank Izumi for me, would you?" Sibyl held the cross gingerly, as if it were the most breakable thing in the world. "But there's one problem: why?"

"You're welcome. I'll let Izumi know when she gets up." he said. "And speaking of which, you might want to go. She doesn't like dogs of the military, even if they're not even enlisted."

With a quick 'thank you' to the man, Sibyl made her way out, not waiting for the chance for Izumi to wake up and jump her in the process of taking her leave. Of course, she was just too excited. She ran though Izumi's bedroom door, out into the hall, leaving the furniture carnage behind. In her rush to get out, she misjudged the number of steps it took her to get to the door and slammed into it. Muttering the word 'ouch' repeatedly, she felt for the doorknob and successfully left the house.

Izumi groaned, stirring from her bed. "Is she gone?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Well, if I heard correctly, yes." said Sig, turning to face his wife. "Let's hope she can find some good friends over at Central."

"You do realize, dear, that she's not inclined to have any friends at all."

"Let's hope she outgrows that."

"Let's hope."

**/*mimics Dexter form Dexter's laboratory*Finally, my fanfic has been completed! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!*goes out in a mini-coma*/**

**/Kimblee: Finally! Some peace and quiet!/ **

**/Alphonse:*pokes Iris* Is she gonna be okay?/**

**/Kimblee: Who cares? Get me down from here!/**

**/Alphonse: Don't you have tattoos that can blow the rope up?/**

**/Kimblee: Now that you mention it, I do./**

**/But you'll eventually fall and get maimed by sharks. My kind of fun./**

**/Alphonse: You're back! What happened to you?/**

**/I wanted to dupe Kimblee./**

**/Thanks for watching./**

**/Kimblee: Reading./ . **

**/Whatever. It's all you now people! REVIEW!/**


	3. Chapter 3

**/I cannot believe this. Well, a promise is a promise./**

**/Sibyl: What can't you believe: the fact that you let Kimblee get out, that you finally made it to five reviewers, or that I am alone here in this chapter?/**

**/First two. And I can't help it, you're really meant to be alone. Well, at least until Kimblee comes and-/**

**/Sibyl: Okay. Subject change./**

**/Fine. Twenty questions?/**

**/Sibyl: By all means./**

**/Sweet. Um, full name? Full REAL name, that is./**

**/Sibyl: Uh, is that a trick question?/**

**/Just answer the question damn it./**

**/Sibyl: Fine. Calla Andromeda Dupree. Laugh, and you'll be eating your lawn. Yours?/**

**/Can't tell. For those who already saw my profile, you know. And I've already erased my name. Meaning of your name?/**

**/Sibyl: 'Beauty beyond compare'. Need I remind you about the lawn? And yours?/**

**/Nope. My grandparents just wanted a boy. I think my parents wanted one too./**

**/Sibyl: My turn. Boyfriends?/**

**/None. Zero, zip, zilch. Nothing. You?/**

**/Sibyl: Same here. Skills?/**

**/I suck at sports./**

**/Sibyl: Skills, not flaws./**

**/Fine, Miss Grouchy. Sketching my personal thoughts, reading various novels, letting my mind run free, and fantasizing about things that will never, ever come true./**

**/Sibyl: Praying, designing more alchemy techniques and such./**

**/*Takes a sip from hot coco mug* That should be it. I think we just invaded a whole page./**

**/Sibyl: 'Kay./**

**/*BOOM!* *studio blows up*/**

**/Kimblee: *Walks through blown-up doorway* That was HELLA FUN!/**

**/*Iris appears from under huge slab with Sibyl and with hot chocolate all over self* KIMBLEE!/**

**/Sibyl: *pulls broken rail from rubble* EAT RUSTED METAL JERKASS!/**

**/Kimblee: Oh shit. *runs away*/**

**/I'M GONNA KILL YOU!/**

**/Roy: There go the band of inseparable idiots./**

**/Edward: What now?/**

**/Roy: The disclaimer./**

**/Roy and Edward:...….../**

**/Edward: Not it!/**

**/Roy: Not-! Dammit!/**

**/Roy: Fine. Iris Elric doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood for that matter. She only owns Sibyl. That should do it./**

Chapter 2

Ready, Set, Hide From The Phone!

"So?"

"So what?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Spill. What did you and Mr. Hawkeye's daughter talk about?" Sibyl inquired. She and Roy Mustang were at the exit of the cemetery, trying to annoy each other out of their minds. Well, at least Sibyl was.

"Oh, just about being an alchemist for the people, and that I told her about my stupid dream." Roy shrugged.

"Was that it?" she asked incredulously. "No dinner? No date?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You usually jump a girl for a date once you're within speaking distance of her." Sibyl drawled.

"It was a solemn moment." Roy stated, in his 'I'm- Gonna-Toast-You-If-You-Don't- Know-What's-Good-For-You' tone.

"Fine, fine, Mr. Pyromaniac."

A moment of silence ensued after a while, and soon both were already having an awkward moment. Knowing that Sibyl was nearing her apartment, she started.

"Roy, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, but as long as I know what it is before agreeing to it." he responded.

"Don't go drinking tonight."

Roy snickered, "'Don't go drinking tonight'? Was that it? Was that everything you needed to say?"

"Hey. **(1)**Your body is a temple, not a candy land. Don't trash it. You never know what assignments they'll toss at us tomorrow." Roy stopped laughing immediately. Sibyl and he were enlisted in the State Military already. Roy's teacher had already earned himself a headstone, and honestly it was because Roy had told Mr. Hawkeye he was in the military.

After a while, it felt like Roy wouldn't even so much as breathe, so Sibyl decided to kick start his senses. "You know, forget it. Just go easy on yourself." she said, patting him on the back.

"It's okay. I mean, you're right. Maybe I should just turn in early. Or maybe do what you do every night. Talk to the moon, I mean." he said, now straightening himself up.

"You mean, pray, right?" Sibyl asked. "There's a more uniform way to do it, but He'll listen."

**/I don't know if I put this in her profile but Sibyl's a Roman Catholic./**

"Yeah, pretty much. Thanks for the help. See you tomorrow, Sil-Sibyl." he said, leaving. Sibyl listened until his familiar footsteps faded off into the distance, knowing that this would mean silence, at least until she got home, which marked the start of the _deafening_ silence. Sibyl placed her hand on the all-too-familiar wall leading to her bed. Since it was parallel to the door, all she had to do was plop down on it.

Aside from the bed, her room was plain, consisting of a bathroom, a kitchen (which she rarely used), a table and a chair, and that was it. She liked simplicity; besides, if she had a newly-bought vase she'd practically end up smashing it, and the record would be ten-or so-minutes from day one. She lived alone and had no one, so there weren't an extra pair of eyes left to watch out for her. Roy came by a few times, not on a date or for dinner but for a formal chat. She liked it this way. Roy was a good friend, and now that they were in the military as State Alchemists, they counted on each other more than ever.

Hugging the pillow close to her with one arm, she touched the cross attached to her choker. After all this time, she still kept it. This was a special gift from her teacher Izumi Curtis, so she dared not part from it.

Today she might have wanted to pray for someone. Roy was her friend, and she also respected his teacher. So he would have done the same thing for her too, right? Well, it was not wholly a question of whether it was equivalent exchange or not, but a question of how much she knew of Mr. Hawkeye. Well, she had nothing better to do anyway.

'_Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name, Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as in heaven. Give us this day out daily bread and forgive us our sins as we forgive those who sin against-' _

Sibyl was about to say more when there came a sharp ringing sound that could have only belonged to a telephone.

"Coming," she assured the inanimate object. She felt around for the handset and found herself talking to someone who obviously felt like he had all the authority in the world.

"Miss Sibyl Blancmanque? I'm here to relay an order from the Fuhrer." a man's voice said, sounding quite full of himself.

"What is it, then, sir…um ,can I get a name here?" Sibyl said.

"Negative. As of now, you are hereby added to the group of State Alchemists who will be in charge of the Ishbal Extermination Campaign," he countered. "And believe me when the Fuhrer says he's hoping for no less from the Silver-Eyed Alchemist." Sibyl heard the smugness in his tone.

Almost as if he was baiting her.

Sibyl had a feeling deep down in her gut that there was something that something horribly bad was going to happen. And Sibyl was never wrong.

"Tell the Fuhrer I'll have a wonderful surprise by the time I get on the battlefield." she said through gritted teeth.

"Have a nice day, then. Hope you don't die out there. The Ishbalans are putting up a bit of a fight. And your friend… what was his name…oh, Mustang…" Sibyl stiffened. Roy was her best friend, and to be honest the first one she actually ever had since Izumi was so pushy about Sibyl's training. Sibyl was very particular about her friends. _If he's gonna try to pull a fast one on me or Roy, he'll wish he never heard my name, _she thought.

"…He'll be joining in." the officer finished. "Thank you for your patience."

"You're quite welcome. Have a nice day… or what's left of it." Sibyl slowly placed the handset back down, anticipating the man to give her more bad news. The handset abruptly slammed on the receiver. Sibyl breathed a sigh of relief, sinking down to the floor.

This was it. No way out. She was about to spill blood. Innocent blood.

No wonder Izumi hated the military. She could almost hear her ex-mentor's words: _"Now are you convinced you dolt? Think of the people you're about to put in danger!"_

But Izumi wasn't here. And she couldn't hear those words for real. And knowing Sibyl, she was the type to steer herself into a huge mess.

A distant ringing snapped Sibyl out of her reverie and back into the real world. The phone. Edging slowly to it, she imagined that it would be the military, demanding something _else_ that would get her in colossal divergence with her morals.

Turns out it wasn't that at all.

"Hey, Sibyl? Are you there?" a familiar voice said. Roy Mustang. For the second time in the whole day, Sibyl was so relieved to not hear more bad news.

"Yes."

"Can you believe all the bull they just shoved at us?" he said.

She sighed. This was not going to be such a smooth operation after all. "Yes. Yes I can, Roy…"

"Bloo-dy hell." Sibyl said.

And bloody hell it was.

Roy and Sibyl were at the train platform set for Ishbal. Roy stood there, contemplating their one-way ticket to kill off central. Sibyl was trying to think of ways to avoid killing too many people. She couldn't find _any_.

"Oh it will be." Roy quipped. They stood beside each other, each hoping that their fears would not come true. They weren't mentally prepared for this, but their skills-and superiors-said otherwise.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on!" she raised a fist in the air, "… uh, where is the train, exactly?"

Roy sweatdropped. Placing a both hands on her shoulder, he led her to the train they were supposed to be boarding. Already there were alchemists and soldiers who were settled in and ready to go. The sound of leather against metal was quite comforting, not just in the sense that Sibyl could clearly hear the sounds and feel the vibrations, but in the sense that there was no way anyone could get the drop on her.

Roy stopped abruptly and tapped on a metal seat. "This should be where we sit."

"Sorry Roy, but not for me. I want to have some time to think. You know, before we…" her voice trailed off.

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but finally shut it after a few moments of racking his brain for a comeback. Sure enough, there wasn't.

"And besides," she added, "It'll give us some time to familiarize ourselves with the rest of the others. I'll be in the next cart, don't worry."

"Okay. Are you sure you can handle it?" he sighed. Courageous as he was, he didn't want to see his friend get hurt even before the extermination started.

"Hey, they don't call me the Silver-Eyed Alchemist for nothing, you know." she slowly picked her way through the cart, feeling smug. So smug that she ran smack-dab into the door leading to the next train car.

Rubbing her bandaged face and muttering a number of 'ouch's', she finally made it out of the current train car. The next car was empty, perfect for thinking things through. Sibyl sat on one of the seats, hoping to assess the whole thing before the car would fill up. Instead she just let her thoughts wander until she was finally caught herself flying around in a salmon pink sky with cotton candy for clouds and taffy for seagulls.

**/Don't we all?/ **

"Excuse me. Excuse me, miss, are you awake?"

"Nope." even with her laid-back tone, Sibyl snapped to attention, straightening her back and turning to the voice who woke her up. The voice sounded like it came from a male, and sure enough, it was.

"I'm sorry. I would just like to ask if there was someone sitting with you here." the stranger lightly chuckled.

"No one. Wait, how many people are there in here now?" she asked.

"Um, not counting you, one person."

"Okay, help yourself." she replied, sagging back down to the chair. She was feeling more than suggestion-filled.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" the man asked.

"Well, I did say 'help yourself', so help yourself." she kindly replied. It was getting a bit lonely, and just one person couldn't be enough to destroy the silence, right? And if it was a pervert, he was choosing the wrong time to pick up a girl. Sibyl smirked at the possible thought of torture.

The stranger had already taken a seat, and as far as she could sense, the man was not on the same seat that she currently had her bottom on. _He must be sitting opposite me, I guess. He must be either a gentleman or anti-social. Or maybe a mix of the two. Who am I to judge? _

"So, why didn't you take the initiative to sit with me?" Sibyl asked.

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea." he said. "And if you're asking, I'm not the kind who thinks of women as…well, you catch my drift."

"Well, thanks for the information. So, are you a soldier or a State Alchemist?"

"State Alchemist. You?"

"Same here." Sibyl shrugged.

"Strange, we don't usually have women go to war. It gets quite ugly down there."

"I've never been one to judge anything, more or less a war. And I've had far worse than a war."

"Oh, really?"

"Try twenty-four hours with my alchemy teacher and _then_ we'll talk about war." Now it was Sibyl's turn to laugh. She remembered the time when she slept in and ended up having to do twenty laps around Dublith _before _dinner. It didn't end so well.

"It seems that you must have had quite a demanding teacher." the man said.

"Yep. Nothing like a soccer mom to get you prepared for a mental breakdown." Sibyl's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. "Of course this is easily a thousand times worse."

"Well, I find that ununderstandable. War is the exact equivalent of a canvas; all that needs to be added is the color, hence the blood and death." he replied.

"Well, now I know that you're inwardly a crackpot." Sibyl murmured. A brief moment of silence ensued, and that was when Sibyl finally figured that the actually said it out loud.

Needless to say that she was totally caught off guard about what happened next.

"Well, I can tell you that I am one, but not one of the conventional crackpots you see everyday." he chuckled quite loudly. "But I assure you, I'm a State Alchemist for a reason. And that reason is that I just love what they make us do on the canvas in times like these."

'Yup he's a crackpot, alright. But I wonder why he calls himself unconventional.' Sibyl thought to herself.

"And your name?" the strange man inquired.

"Do I have to answer that?" she retorted, half complaining and half fearful of what could be the future outcome. She sighed. Well, she could keep the rest of her secrets away. "Don't answer that last one. Sibyl Blancmancque. Just call me Sibyl. My last name proved to be a mouthful for a number of people. And you are…?"

"**(2.)**Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist."

**/Well, people, there you have it. Down to business:/**

**/a.) Did I screw up this chapter? ' Cause I think I did./**

**/b.) Did I miss a few points that should have happened? Emphasis on **_**should**_**./**

**/c.) Are the characters too OOC?/**

**/d.) Do you guys think that Roy and Sibyl are too buddy-buddy with each other? And this is a fact: this is a KimbleexOC fic, not a RoyxOC fic. And /**

**/e.) Review. That goes without saying. And I'm getting bored not having any feedback. I might have to hold another FMA character hostage again. *cue evil smirk on face and turns to Edward*/**

**/Edward:**_** 'Why is she looking at me like that?'**_**/**

**/(1.)I fused Abe and Hellboy's rants from Hellboy II: The Golden Army. So it goes on like this:/**

**/Hellboy: *hands Abe a drink*/**

**/Abe: Oh no, my body is a temple-/**

**/Hellboy: Nah, your body is a candy land now drink up./**

**/… or something like that. LOL./**

**/(2.) I shall be using the name Solf J. Kimblee cause I am currently watching FMAB subbed episodes, and this is just a friendly warning. I am freaking confused, so I apologize for any confusion for you guys as well./**

**/And I so wanna thank you reviewers who so gave Kimblee back his freedom. To thegriffin88, Denca, CSI Aphrodite, and Twilight-Traveler, I WUV U GUYS SO MUCH! Domo arigato gozaimasu minna! (Thank you so much guys!)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**/I decided to have mercy on Ed since it's Christmas while I'm writing this baby. So: **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! (belated, actually… oh well)/**

**/What you've been waiting for, my dear faithful reviewers! Take it away, Ed!/**

**/Edward: Why me?/**

**/*:(* Mom! Bring on dad's fishing harpoon!/**

**/Edward: Okay! Okay! Fine. Sheesh…/**

**/Edward: Iris doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or anything else relating to it-/**

**/I do own downloaded pictures, though./**

**/Edward: -And she doesn't own the Elric family name./**

**/*:'(* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!/**

**/Edward: *whistles innocently*/**

Chapter 4:

Whoa. 'Nuff Said.

Sibyl surveyed the surroundings with her senses (sans sight). There was a lot of commotion going around, the scent of blood, smoke, and gunpowder enveloped the atmosphere, and what Sibyl could feel under her feet was anything but assuring.

"Damn. Sand." she grumbled, slightly burrowing her left foot in the ground. She had already set foot in Ishval, and it was only ten hours into it that she had already felt so very helpless. Either that or she just felt like she wanted to spew. The smell of dead bodies was already getting to her.

"Are you alright?" Kimblee's voice drifted to her ears. He must have noticed that she was going pale.

"Oh yeah. I'll just need a chum bucket and another good pair of eyes, that's all."

"May I be your 'other good pair of eyes', then?" he asked. " You're blind. It's bad enough we're in a war. I'd also love to see why you're called the Silver-Eyed Alchemist."

"Sure, but- oh for the love of…!"

"SIBYL!" Roy called.

Kimblee craned his head to get a good look at whoever shouted out his new companion's name. Black hair and eyes. Probably a State Alchemist? He didn't look quite like a soldier. "And who might that be, miss Sibyl-" he turned to see the alchemist, but all he saw was open air.

"Hold up a sec, okay, Solf?" said Sibyl, heading in the direction of the one who called for her. At a distance, Kimblee watched the two bicker on and on for what felt like five minutes, and they finally went their separate ways after exchanging goodbyes.

"Sorry for the holdup." she walked up to Kimblee. A devilish grin spread across his face.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked, full of curiosity.

"No." Sibyl plainly stated. Kimblee just couldn't help notice the reddish tint spreading across her cheeks. She looked even cuter than before.

"Is that so?" the Crimson Alchemist turned to face her. He leaned into her, whispering in her ear, "What about me, then? Do you like me?"

"Yeah, I do." she said. "Why?"

"No reason. But isn't he going to get worried at some point?"

"I'm a grown girl. I can take care of myself."

"But then, may I take more than my fair share of enemies if the situation arises?" Kimblee asked.

"Yeah, but…never mind. Just tell me if it gets too out of hand." she shrugged, heading straight for the place whose conversation would end it all.

* * *

(Time skip)

"The hell are you doing, Solf?" screeched a very, _very_ confused Sibyl. Five minutes ago, she had heard an explosion that rocked the earth and made her trip on the newly-killed Ishvalan, which made it hard for her to ignore that she killed someone. _Again_.

"Oh, nothing Sibyl. Just taking more than my fair share of enemies," he answered. Sibyl had the urge to puke. That innocent-sounding tone of his was not very good to hear this second. First he blew up a huge area, immediately affecting all Ishvalans within it, then he goes on about how good this was as a job, and now Sibyl could feel the blood seeping through her uniform. She was going to pound him for all she cared.

"State Alchemist Sibyl Blancmanque! You must leave! He killed three commanding officers and we don't know what else he is capable of pulling!" yelled some other soldier that Sibyl didn't want to know about.

"Well, those are just three less people I don't have to listen to anymore!" she said, clapping her hands. From the familiar blue lightning, a grains of sand collected itself into handfuls, then heaps, then mounds, then finally it turned into a monster.

If that was what you could honestly call it.

It had empty sockets for eyes, a giant, gaping mouth, and a huge, hulking body that provided a shadow for everyone within a five-mile radius of it. It slumped forward, staring directly at Kimblee. The Crimson Alchemist looked…thrilled. It was his first time looking at her most powerful creations.

The 'thing' was the so-called Armageddon Class. The top of Sibyl's alchemic food chain.

"G-glorious…" he rasped. Sibyl took this as a signal, and whistled to her Armageddon Class to make its move.

As the Armageddon Class, it was the most difficult one to control (as if creating it wasn't enough), and since she didn't have the Philosopher's Stone anymore, she was in deep shit. The Armageddon reared its head and let out a vicious roar. Once again, Kimblee just stared at the thing as if it was the prize to a lottery. Well, in fact, to him, it sort of _was_.

The Armageddon dove toward Kimblee, and as unexpected, disappeared into the sand just in front of said Alchemist. Everyone (sans Sibyl), was searching for the direction it went to. After a few minutes of confusion, angry cries broke out through the air.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Was that a monster?"

"Silver-Eyed, your alchemy is useless!"

"What was that, Wimp Alchemist?"

"Where is it?"

"Where did that thing go?"

_Wait for it…_ Sibyl told herself. She focused on the place where she felt Kimblee's weight was concentrated, and the Armageddon bent to her will.

All at once, Sibyl commanded the Armageddon, causing it to jut up from the ground beneath Kimblee's feet, with said Alchemist standing at the point where a nose would have been. Kimblee kept staring stock-still at the monster that he was in such close proximity to.

"_Swallow." _Sibyl rasped. The creature did as it was told, and Kimblee went down the hatch like a dolphin-and-fish feeding arrangement. And obviously, Kimblee was the fish.

A few seconds into the tension, the monster had reformed into a cage and Kimblee had no scratches on himself. Just that same, sick smirk on his face that scared everybody half-dead.

The same couldn't be said for Sibyl. As soon as the Armageddon materialized itself into the cage, Sibyl flopped down onto the ground (or sand, if you will) on all fours, breathing heavily. Her arms threatened to give out from under her, and they did.

"Sibyl!" Roy yelled, running to the unconscious ivory-haired girl. Maes Hughes and Riza Hawkeye followed suit. By the time the other two reached Sibyl and Roy, he had already begun to get her to wake up.

"Sibyl! SIBYL! SIBYL WAKE UP!" Roy shook her furiously enough to dislodge someone's brain, but all it did do was get Sibyl out of her unconscious state for a while. She moaned, which was a sign that she was alive… for the moment.

"Get a medic here! Stat!" Hughes yelled to a nearby officer. Said nearby officer did as told.

"Sibyl! Are you-"

"Fine. Just… tired. I'm sorry Roy. This is my fault and I had to pull out the big guns for it..." she said, her voice trailing off. Roy took that as a sigh of her being unconscious.

"It's okay. Get some rest. Don't die, you hear?" he told the unconscious State Alchemist, helping her up to the medics who knew what to do.

And Kimblee… he just sat there, feeling a bit left out, and a lot more concerned about Sibyl. She never mentioned the side effects of calling up an Armageddon Class. Hell, she never even mentioned _any_ side effects. Then again, no one saw the concern on his face. He was too busy planning on what was coming ahead.

**/Sorta short, but I was in a bit of a rush./**

**/This is to all my faithful reviewers! Merry Christmas!/**

**/You know the drill, people. Feedback, please?/**


	5. Chapter 5

**/HI MY BELOVED READERS AND REVIEWERS ALIKE! THIS IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER RIGHT HERE!/**

**/Roy: 'Bout time./**

**/As I was saying, sorry for that last sucky chapter. I really had to finish before I go back to school **_**and**_** suffer Community Service (please don't ask)./**

**/Kimblee: Wuss./**

**/*Shoots death glare at Kimblee for 10 seconds and looks back* So, before we move on to the story, I've been getting bored with no reviews lately. And now, here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for, drum roll please: Edward!****¾****/**

**/*imaginary audience clapping*/**

**/****¾****Above a dunking tub filled with milk! Behind soundproof glass since he threw a fit when he saw the tub. 8'D/**

**/Hey Roy./**

**/Roy: …/**

**/I'll let you go on a date with Riza if you manage to get Edward to drink milk one way or the other./**

**/Roy: Alright, where's the target?/**

**/Over there.*Points to bull's-eye next to the dunking booth*/**

**/Roy:*Hits bull's eye with perfect accuracy, causing Ed to plummet to the milk-filled tub*/**

**/COOL! DO THAT AGAIN…when he comes back up./**

**/Roy: *Taps foot impatiently*/**

**/Fine. Riza's still putting on her makeup./**

**/Kimblee: Should we save him?/**

**/I dunno. Make him see the light of milk. Okay, did that sound pervy to you, or not?/**

**/Kimblee: Don't ask me, I ain't an expert./**

**/One hour, tops./**

**/Kimblee: … /**

**/Anyway, while we get Ed out of the dunking booth, enjoy the fic!/**

**/Kimblee: Wait. **_**We**_**?/**

**/Unless you want Sibyl in here. She needs to get in character, and I don't mind a few broken bones./**

**/Kimblee: …Damn you./**

**/Why, thank you very much. Let the games begin!/**

**

* * *

**

"This is a great day for hell to tackle me to the ground and make me bite the dust." Sibyl muttered to herself. Just about half an hour ago, she and the Fuhrer were talking about her separate assignment from Roy's group, which left Sibyl pissed. However, Sibyl felt more pissed¾and scared¾that she would spend some time having to keep a close watch on _him_.

Solf J. Kimblee.

The name alone made her want to spew chunks.

About a few years ago, Sibyl had resorted to calling the man Kimblee instead of the name Solf, since she couldn't trust him anymore. However, she still retained what little of the crush she had left from him. A blush plowed its way through her cheeks, but thankful for her bandages, nobody had the slightest idea what was going on inside the girl's head. Then again, no one could even see her face. All they could make out was the military uniform she was wearing.

And the fact that her silvery hair was all messed up.

By the time Sibyl reached Central Prison, she _really _had to puke. Even though she skipped lunch in favor of a good ol' nap. But it was partially because she made a Companion Class beforehand.

A Companion Class was a really tiny kind of Class, and it had the appearance of a bony, pixie-like stick figure. It was basically her sight aid. There was no being too prepared around Kimblee. Even _if _she still had retained her little crush on him.

Straightening up, Sibyl took out her State Alchemist pocket watch and showed it to the guards in front of her. Since the Companion Class was on her shoulder, her 'sight' angle was a bit off. "Sibyl Blancmanque, State Alchemist, ready and waiting."

Through her Companion's eyes, she saw the guards give her a quick nod and opened the barred gates into the prison.

"Thanks. Have a nice day." she told the guards.

"You too," one of the guards said in reply.

"Hey! Good luck in there!" the other guard shouted before she was completely out of earshot.

_Bless his soul_, thought Sibyl. She'd need a miracle to live through this without keeling over and/or spewing excess chunks from the fear.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck with this assignment. End of story." Sibyl muttered under her breath at no one in particular. Okay, maybe Kimblee. Scratch that, _it was all for Kimblee._

"Oh really, then? I'm sure the thought of escaping should have crossed your mind by now," replied the criminal from behind the door. Solf J. Kimblee. Or Kimblee, to those who fear and/or hate him. Sibyl was no exception.

"A million times," Sibyl lied. This was going nowhere, and that was what Sibyl wanted. A chance to not let him see through her. Not like last time. Although she'd love tossing insults at him all day, she still had to pay attention to the shifts.

She got the night shifts.

"Damn." Sibyl cursed under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Kimblee asked.

"Why, yes. You're as insane as they come." she spat at him.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"I swear, Kimblee, if you get out of here and you get to be executed, I can and I _will_ beg for the chance to kill you myself."

"And I would be honored if you wouldn't die on that day." Kimblee said, to the surprise of his 'guard'.

"…Okay."

The next few minutes were utterly silent, except for the few normal guards walking around the rest of the prison, looking over at the cells of the other inmates.

"What _the hell _happened back at Ishval, Solf?"

"Why is it that you never get tired of hearing the answer?"

"Easy: I'm bored, and I have to remind myself that you honestly have left a huge mark on the few people who were left in the land of the living."

"And?"

"Kimblee, you wiped out an entire civilization."

"Wasn't it wonderful?" he said, with wonder and jubilance clearly in his voice.

"I can't understand you at all. It's like talking to someone without knowing the language they're speaking in."

A very unsettling silence hovered over their area. The rest of the cells had an unmistakable variety of mixed feelings. Hell, some were even planning to bust out. Not today, not tomorrow, but someday soon.

And if those mindless idiots so much as tried to break Kimblee out, there can and will be blood.

Even if she wanted no part of it in the first place.

**/AAAAAND WE'RE GOOD!/**

**/Again, sorry for the wait. So far this has only been a filler chappie but the action'll start next chap! Ja ne!/**

**/*To Kimblee* Well, is he out yet?/**

**/Kimblee: *tries pulling Ed out of the tub* Hey. I wasn't the one who actually tried to kill someone with the power of milk./**

**/I totally think that's pervy./**

**/Kimblee: Whatever./**

**/Ed: *finally wakes up* I. Will. Kill. You./**

**/Yeah, yeah. I'll get the roses and the coffin. I'll find a pastor too./  
**


End file.
